


Broken Machine - Googleplier

by Mechanasium



Category: Iplier egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanasium/pseuds/Mechanasium
Summary: Google_B was once one of the most feared egos to exist. Now he was just a bystander. A statue left to rot. Emotions aren't an easy thing to discard. Then again, when you've been left to years of solitude and self loathing, they often combine into a numbness. A numbness that allows one to do anything.I put a violence warning on this just to be safe.The song mentioned is Broken Machine by Nothing But ThievesI have no idea what I'm doing... Like how do you use this website????





	Broken Machine - Googleplier

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song 'Broken Machine' by Nothing But Theives.  
> I have no regrets...

Google_B, once referred to as Blue, stood alone in the basement where he'd been for... Months? Days? Years? It was hard to tell when you didn't have day light or a working system. A thick layer dust coating him was enough to say it'd been a fair while. It almost seemed ironic that most of the egos used to fear him. Even Dark was visibly uncomfortable around him for a short time. Blue would've smirked at that thought if his face wasn't frozen in place. His gaze was directed to the floor in front of him (Not that he could look anywhere else.) and his lips pressed into a thin line. If it weren't for the huge gash running across his torso, it would seem that the android had never been used.  
  
That gash. That was a present from his brother... He still couldn't believe that Bing had done that to him. After all he'd done for him, this is what his payment was? And the others. Oliver, Red, and Green, they just watched. Thinking back to it, Blue could've sworn they looked happy when he'd collapsed to the ground choking on his own oil as his servos attempted to function without their main power source. The pain at the time being unbearable and to top it all off the other egos laughed at him. Yet the pain was still there.  _Pain_. Yet another thing wrong with him. He was an android, he wasn't supposed to  _feel_.  
  
Now that he thought about it. The laughs the others had given sounded the same as all the other times he'd seen them laugh at some pitiful human. Maybe that's what he really was.  _Pitiful_ and  _weak_.  He was just a tool for them. Now they had his damn brothers who had somehow become more advance than himself. That made him  _angry_. One thing he thought he felt often. Perhaps what he used to feel was mild annoyance. This felt different. Stronger. It gave him a  _passion_. A  _passion_  to wipe the smiles of everyone's smug faces. To make them  _scream_  and  _cry_. To make them  _feel_  what he  _felt-_  
  
 _ **Click**_  
  
 _Numbness_. The anger from before suddenly vanished. This new feeling. He couldn't feel anything. If he could he was sure it would've been  _wonderful_. But there was still nothing.  
  
 _ **Click**_  
  
His eyes powered on. The remainder of the G carved into his chest flickering back to life. The  _numbness_  was still there, but there was something else. A  _desire_  to complete his objective. A series of rapid clicks followed by a couple of beeps echoed throughout the room. The gears in his chest letting out a whine as they grated on each other. The gash was sparking with electricity and his eyes held an unidentifiable emotion. Lifting his head he focused his eyes on the stairs that lead to the upstairs.  
  
Now was the time. His mind was devoid of thoughts. The only thing he was focused on was his objective. The  _desire_  to rip everyone apart was  _suffocating_. But he  _loved_  it. His mouth contorted into a grin. The same sinister grin he'd given the  _flesh-bag_  known as  _Matthias_  on the day he'd been activated. Cracking his neck, he began to walk towards the stairs. The  _pain_  from before was long forgotten.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Blue?! H-How... How are you  _alive?_ Y-You  _died!_ I... I  _KILLED_  YOU!" Bing cried as the door to the basement was broken off of its hinges. The other egos in the room looking alarmed as the android began to raise himself off the ground. Some managed to pull themselves together and began to run off. Presumably to find Dark or Wilford. Blue stared at Bing. Blue eyes boring into orange. The  _numbness_  had completely consumed him, but he'd never felt more  _alive_. The horrified look on Bing's face was enough to make his smile widen.  
  
A small laugh escaped from him. It coming out echoed and distorted. The last verse from a song began to play in the back of his mind as he advanced towards the smaller android. It was only then he said something.  
  
 _"I'm a mechanical thing..."_  
  
A cry of pain escaped Bing as he was slammed into the wall behind him.  
  
 _"I can do anything..."_  
  
The smile on Blue's face continued to grow as the smaller android writhed in his grasp.  
  
 _"Nothing bothers me now..."_  
  
Another cry from Bing. This time accompanied by the sound of metal and synthetic flesh being torn apart.  
  
 _"Now I start to dream..."_  
  
With that, Bing's eyes stopped glowing. His scream cut short as his power core was forcefully ripped out of his chest.


End file.
